This invention relates to material handling vibratory devices such as material classifiers or vibratory conveyors.
Oftentimes, material handling vibratory devices are called upon to handle different types of material having different characteristics which must be compensated for in a vibratory driving mechanism to insure proper handling. In such cases, rather severe adjustments have had to be made to a system when the same is to operate on a different material from that on which it was previously operating. The adjustments are often time consuming, and in some cases, rather intricate and thus there is a very real need for a vibratory, material handling device that may be easily adjusted to accommodate different materials having different handling characteristics or which may be adjusted to handle a single material in different ways as exigencies of a particular situation may require.